Stuck Together
by Black rose1224
Summary: Each nation is in love with a human. When a spell is found that can grant them (the Human, that is) immortality, the nations and their Significant others all jump at the chance. Hilarity will ensue. I'm rating this M for some of the graphic content/ swearing/ adultish humor that will happen later on. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck Together: Chapter 1- And so it begins

A/N This is my first published fan fiction, so I'll do my best to have proper grammar/ punctuation. If you see any major mistakes, please tell me! Also, any and all

comments are greatly appreciated! I'll update as often as I can, and I'll do my best to answer questions as well. I also tend to double space my stories because I find it

easier to read fanfictions when they are double spaced.

This story is full of Original Characters, as you could probably tell by the description, and I hope you all like the characters!

Please sit back, enjoy the story, and have a good day! End A/N :)

I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story.

* * *

In a small, run down flat in downtown London, Arthur Kirkland the personification of England, carried a cardboard box overflowing with random odds and ends out of the

tiny bedroom, and set it among the many boxes already in the living room. Hiding partially behind a box a young woman counted the boxes. The young lady, a turquoise

colored haired, blue eyed beauty from the Southern side of London, wrote down the contents of the box in front of her on the bright purple clipboard in her hand. "I

think this is the last box, Lexie Luv." England said, leaning down to kiss the top of her short hair with a smile. "Hmm? Oh, thank you, Arthur!" She grinned brightly up at

him, and after crossing off something on her clipboard, her dainty hands squeezed his larger ones in thanks. "The movers will be here soon. Would you like some tea,

Dear?" Lexie asked, using Arthur hand to stand on shaky legs as she pulled the legs of her shorts down. Arthur chuckled, shaking his head.

"We already packed up your kitchen, Luv. I'll make us some tea after we get home."

Lexie sighed, hugging the slightly taller Brit around the waist, burying her face in his neck. "I love it when you say we." She breathed, inhaling the spicy smell of Arthur's

cologne. Arthur chuckled, causing Lexie's head to bounce against his shoulder, her dark eyes sliding closed. "I know, Luv. You say that every time." Lexie leaned back,

giving him a lazy smile, the small, bumblebee shaped medusa piercing sparkled in the dim light. "Well, it's true!" Chuckling lowly, Arthur rubbed his and Lexie's noses

together in an eskimo kiss, his love closed her eyes, thick black lashes brushing Arthur's cheeks. "Oh, Lexie." Arthur breathed, squeezing the blue haired girl tightly,

making her giggle sweetly. "I love you so much!" "I love you too, Dear!" Arthur ducked back down to kiss her once more, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Blast!"

He mumbled under his breath while his personal ball of sunshine bounced away to answer the door, leading the movers into the living room to help move the boxes.

After the movers helped the couple load up the van, then helped them unload the van when the arrived at England's mansion like home, the couple headed to the

kitchen. The british couple each wanted a nice, hot cup of tea before they began to unpack all of Lexie's belongings. Earl Grey, Arthur's Scottish fold cat, and Lady Grey,

Lexie's Russian blue cat were both curled up on the counter together. "Hi, Lady! Are you and Earl Grey getting along? I'm so glad!" Lexie gushed, petting both cats as

they purred happily at her, Sir Churchill batting at her hand playfully. Arthur set the tea kettle on the stove top while Lexie found a pair of matching teacups. Humming

softly, Lexie placed a tea bag in each cup, and Arthur poured the boiling water over the bags. "I can't wait to start setting up the music room! My pupils will definitely

prefer being here to my old flat! The acoustics are much better in office, and there won't be any neighbors to complain about the noise!" Lexie cheerfully exclaimed,

sipping her hot beverage carefully. "I'm sure they will, Sweetheart! There were quite a few shifty looking wankers hanging around your old flat." After taking a sip of the

slightly bitter drink, Arthur let out a sharp hum, swallowing thickly before speaking.

"Oh, Lexie darling! Before I forget, would you like to go with me to the next world meeting? Italy always makes his lady friend come with him, so a few other of those

wankers have started to bring their own significant other, and I thought you might like to come with me." Lexie smiled brightly at England's dark blush, cupping his

cheek, and running the pad of her thumb over the red flesh. "That sounds lovely, Dearie! Where is the meeting this time?" Arthur's hand covered the one on his cheek,

giving it a soft squeeze. "Oh, thank you, Luv! The meeting's in Norway this go 'round." Lexie kissed Arthur softly, smiling against his lips as she pulled away. "I'd better

pack my heavy coat, then!" Arthur laughed, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You will need it!" As the couple held tightly onto each other, kissing each other softly, Earl

Grey licked Lady Grey's ears gently, making the smaller cat mewl quietly.

"Hey, Arthur? Would you come here, please?" Lexie called from the bedroom. "Coming!" Arthur placed his last stack of papers into his briefcase, closing and locking the

brown leather case before leaving his office and stepping into the bedroom. He was not expecting to find Lexie dressed in only one of his work shirts, the first three

buttons undone, sitting on top of a very full suitcase. "Would you please zip this for me? I can't keep it closed and zip it." Arthur blushed and chuckled, grabbing a hold

of the zipper, closing the pink bag. "Of course, Luv. What did you even pack? We'll only be gone a week." Lexie pouted, slipping off the suitcase to kneel beside it. "I

know, but we're going to Norway! It'll be cold! I mostly packed sweaters." Her cell phone chimed, which caused her to perk up right away. "Mum said she'd watch the

cats!" Arthur laughed, kissing her forehead before turning away to pack the cats' necessary belongings.

"That's very kind of her." Lexie laughed, bouncing up off the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know she loves those kittens as much as she loves us! She

told me last time I visited that she and my sister have a bet going on how will have a baby first; Me or Lady Grey." Arthur laughed so hard, he ended up snorting,

ruffling the top of Earl Grey's head. "Do I want to know which one your Mum's betting on?" Lexie squeezed him tightly. "Not surprisingly, she's betting on the cats."

Arthur snorted once more.

* * *

A/N So, that's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! I'll have chapter 2 out as soon as I finish it! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck Together: chapter 2- Country girl

A/N I totally forgot to say in my 1st chapter that I don't own Hetalia, even though I'm pretty sure you all know that. Brief warning, a heavy country accent is ahead, so I

wish you all the best of luck reading it! I also adjusted my formatting, so I hope this is easy for everyone to read! Enjoy! End A/N :)

I don't own Hetalia. I only own the original characters in this story.

* * *

Lexie bounced in her seat as the plane landed, squeezing Arthur's hand tightly. Even though the flight was only a couple of hours long, the blue haired girl got bored,

and since Arthur quickly fell asleep, Lexie did her best to amuse herself. She completed a crossword puzzle, listened to music, read a book, and ate a snack. But, when

she realized that they had only been flying for less than an hour and she had finished all the things she had brought with her to do, Lexie finally gave up trying to amuse

herself and fell asleep.

Moments like this had her cursing her ADD.

After sleeping for the rest of the flight, Arthur shook her awake, grumbling that they would be landing soon. "It's so beautiful!" Lexie cried as they stepped off the plane,

a few of the Norwegian passengers puffed with pride at the cute exclamation. "And cold." Arthur mumbled, pulling his coat tightly around himself. Lexie giggled,

squeezing his hand tightly as they gathered their luggage from the baggage claim.

"Iggy! Dude!" A load voice behind the couple shouted, and Arthur cursed when he saw America quickly jogging towards them, pulling a young lady in a long black pea

coat beside him with one hand, and dragging several suitcases with the other. "How ya been! Who's this?" The blonde america hugged The Brit despite his protests, the

girl with him smiled shyly. "I could ask you the same thing, you Git!" Lexie smiled, holding out her hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Lexie Harris. It's a pleasure to meet you."

America returned the smile brightly, shaking her hand enthusiastically. "It's awesome to finally meet ya, Lexie! I'm America, but you can just call me Alfred! This is

Theda Kowalczyk, My girlfriend. Theda, this is Arthur Kirkland, or England."

Theda is a tiny, pretty girl, with black curls pinned up, and dark brown eyes surrounded by dark makeup. Underneath the white foundation, Arthur spotted amber

freckles peaking out, almost like Theda had tried to cover them up but gave up. "Hi. It's nice ta meet y'all!" Theda said softly, shaking both Lexie and England's hands

before retaking America's hand in hers. "Alfie, Ah think we lost Mattie." The heavy country accent that came out of Theda's mouth surprised both of the Brits. She

definitely did not look like someone who would bear an accent that thick. America glanced over his shoulder. "Huh, I guess we did. Oh, there he is. MATTIE!" America

threw both of his arms in the air, also bringing Theda's arm into the air as he waved his brother over.

"Hi-hi England, Lexie." Canada whispered, dropping his suitcase and briefcase beside Alfred so he could hug England and Lexie. "Would the three of you like to take a

taxi with us? Arthur said you all stay in the same hotel." Lexie asked, squeezing Arthur's hand. "That would be great! You don't mind, do you, England?" America asked,

grabbing as many of the bags as he could carry. "If we'll all fit, that's fine by me." England said, picking up one of the suitcases he couldn't carry while Theda carried

Alfred's briefcase for him.

America hailed a cab big enough for all of them and their luggage, and the foreigners all piled into the cab. "If you don't mind me asking, Theda, dear, what state are

you from? I've never met someone with an accent like yours." England asked as Canada chatted with the driver in the front seat, and Lexie called her mother to tell her

that they had arrived in Norway and to check on the cats. "Well, My Daddy's from a tiny speck of a town in Kansas, but my Mama's from Pennsylvania 'nd used to live

there before movin' to the farm a while back, so my brothers 'nd Ah'd go back 'nd forth from Mama to Daddy all the time. Since Ah was technically raised in both Kansas

'nd Pennsylvania, Ah speak with a mix of a backwoods Midwestern accent 'nd a western Pennsylvanian accent. That migh' be why you've never heard it 'fore." Theda

said with a big smile, cheeks flushing. "She'll switch between Y'all and Yinz sometimes, and it's so cute!" Alfred gushed, wrapping an arm around Theda and giving her a

tight squeeze.

"That's fascinating! I must admit, your accent is rather pleasant to listen to." Lexie chimed in after saying goodbye to her Mum. Theda blushed fire truck red. "Well,

thank ya, Sugar! Ah'm glad sumone ou'sida' Alfie likes it!" "Hey, I like it, too!" Canada yelled, resulting in the other passengers laughing at his uncharastic outburst.

Right after everyone settled down, Lexie perked up, flashing her phone at England. "Mum sent me a picture of the cats! Look how sweet they are!" Arthur couldn't help

but think that his cat looked pissed, and he couldn't blame his poor pet. He'd been put into a fuzzy, pink sweater. Lady Grey looked like she was having the time of her

life, though. "Aw! They sure are cute! Should Ah put Armstron' and Luna in sweaters, Alfie?" Theda giggled as they pulled up to the hotel. "Nah, Armstrong would

destroy them before we got any pictures!" America laughed, helping her out of the taxi. "That's true." "It'd be like that time you tried to put Kuma in a dress!" Canada

remarked, the teens all cackling at them memory while the British couple ignored them and went into the hotel to check in.

After a short elevator ride, England and Lexie arrived in their room, a beige colored room with an odd grey colored carpet. A single bed was in the middle of the room

with a comfortable looking arm chair on the left side by the windows, and a pale wood desk on the left. On the right hand side right when you walked in the door was a

bathroom, a closet on the right with a floor length mirror beside it."Ah! This is nice!" Lexie sighed, flopping out on the bed. Arthur set down the suitcase he was carrying,

loosening his tie. "I'm glad you met those wankers first,

Luv." Lexie kicked off her shoes, laying out on top of the bed. "Why?" Arthur blushed as he sat beside her, staring at his hands for a moment before answering.

"Well, because they are my little brothers." Lexie kissed Arthur's cheek after exclaiming how cute he was. "I'm just glad you haven't met that Bloody git

France yet." Someone loudly banged on the door of their hotel room. "Now who could that be." "Ohonhonhon~ Angleterre!"

"Shit!"

* * *

A/N I hope everyone likes Theda! She's a lot of fun to write, and I really like her as a character. I mean, I am technically her mother, so there is that. Any who, I'll do

my best to have chapter 3 out either tomorrow or the day after. Have a good day/night depending on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi! I hope everyone is well, and enjoys this chapter. Warning, I speak zero (o) french, so if something is wrong, please, please, please tell me and I will fix it! I don't

own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. Enjoy! End A/N :)

Stuck Together: Chapter 3- French annoyance

* * *

France shoved his foot in the doorway, preventing England from closing the door. "Now, Angleterre*, isn't zhat a bit rude. Ohonhonhonhon! Oh!" The French man

gasped, clicking his tongue softly while shaking his head. "I vas unavare that ve vould be graced with zhe presence of zhe lovely lady who 'as stolen zhe heart of zhe

ever cantankerous Angleterre!" France pushed past England, taking Lexie's hand in his. "Bonjour, Mon Cheri!**I am Francis Bonnefoy, ozhervise known as France! I am

sure jou 'ave 'eard of moi from Angleterre, ohonhonhon!" Lexie smiled, ignoring Arthur's sputtering protests. "He's told me about you before, and it's lovely to meet you!

I'm Lexie Harris." France raised Lexie's hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "Zhe pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle*** . How on earzh did jou find such a lovely

jevel, Angleterre! Vhatever do jou see in him, Mon cher***?" England's face turned very red, and he grabbed the collar of France's shirt. "Now listen here you, bloody

Frog! I'll have you know that!"

"Francis!?" A soft voice came from the beautiful woman that stepped into the doorway. With dark brown ringlets hanging down her back, soft meadow green eyes,

carrying a calm, gentle air about her. Lexie immediately liked her. "Francis? Chérie, que fais-tu? Vous avez dit que vous seriez en droit de retour. Oh mon Dieu, qu'avez-

vous fait!?#" She gasped, pulling France towards the door by the back of his suit jacket. "Qu'avez-vous à dire?##"

"Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est compléter la charmante dame que L'Angleterre a amenée avec lui. Rien d'autre!*****" France exclaimed before going back to arguing with

the Englishman, trying to wrench his hand from his shirt. The young lady sighed, dropping the back of France's shirt. Lexie jumped off the bed just as the fighting

blondes landed on it, running to stand by the french woman. "Um, Hello! I'm Lexie Harris. I'm assuming France is your lover?" The brunette nodded enthusiastically.

"Oui###! I am Yvette Faure. Wonderful to meet Jou!" Lexie smiled warmly, grabbing her purse off the top off her suitcase. "I saw a cafe in the lobby, Would you like to

go get some coffee?" Yvette sighed, nodding. "Café#### zounds good!" Both ladies stepped over the fighting countries, now battling on the floor, and wandered down

the hall, chatting all the way about this and that.

Once the girls reached the tiny cafe, they saw Theda and America, each ordering their own beverages while cutely arguing over who would pay for the hot liquids. "Hey,

Y'all!" Theda smiled, winning her "argument" with her boyfriend by handing the giggling girl behind the counter the money for the drinks. "Oh, Theda, dear. Have you

met Yvette?" Theda nodded, slipping her wallet back into her purse. "Yep, Mattie introduced us!" America sipped his drink thoughtfully before asking. "Where are

Eyebrows and Francey-pants?" "Zhey are dueling in la chambre d'hôtel, er, zhe hotel room. Room 236" Yvette corrected herself, while Lexie patted her arm, before

ordering herself a chamomile tea and Yvette a hazelnut coffee. America grimaced. "Uh, Babe, can you hold this for me. I better go breck that up." Theda stood on her

toes and kissed his cheek, taking the coffee cup from him. "Go ge' 'em, Cowboy." "You got it, Darlin'! Ladies." Alfred pretended to tip a hat before jogging towards the

elevator. The girls giggled as he ran, moving to sit at one of the tables. "Oh, jou two are so mignon, er, cute. I, I don't speak english often." Theda set down Alfred's

coffee before patting her hand. "Don' worry, Pumpkin! We all ge' i'. Eve'one ge's mixed up. I's all good! Oh! An' thank ya! Ah think sa' too!"

Yvette sighed, smiling in relief. "Merci!" Lexie giggled, sipping her tea. America loped over, plopping down beside Theda, throwing an arm around the back of her chair.

"Everything's taken care of! All thanks to the hero!" "Zhey didn't hurt each ozher, oui?" America shrugged, playing with Theda's hand. "I mean, maybe a little. But,

nothing permanent!" Yvette's face lost the little color it holds, scrambling to get out of her seat. "Excusez-moi, je vais vérifier sur eux.######" She said, dashing off

towards the elevator, leaving the American couple and the British woman to stare after her. "Do you know what she said?" Lexie asked America, sliding out of her own

seat. "Hell if I know. All I heard was Excuse me and something about checks. That's all I got. Sorry, it was a bit too fast for me to catch." The blonde said, offering her a

apologetic smile. "That's alright, dear. I'm going to go check on Arthur. Would you two and Matthew like to join us for supper tonight?" Lexie giggled when both

Americans nodded enthusiastically. "Tha' sounds grea'! Wha' time?" Theda asked, while Alfred finished off his coffee. "How about 19:00? Will that work for you three?"

America lifted Theda from her seat onto his back. "7 o'clock is perfect! We'll see you then! C'mon, Angel! Let's go tell Mattie!" Alfred took off running towards the stairs,

Theda laughing cutely while quietly telling him to be careful. Lexie chuckled at the younger couple before making her way to her own room, and her loving boyfriend,

who she was sure would be in quite the mood after his fight with France.

* * *

A/N So, I read somewhere that people who speak multiple languages often tend to blend the languages together without meaning to, or start speaking the other

language without meaning to. Since I speak English, and, while I do know some German, I don't speak another language fluently on a regular basis, so I personally don't

have this problem. Therefore, I'm doing my best to accurately write someone with this problem. I'll do my best to have chapter 4 out either tomorrow or the day after.

Have a good day/night depending on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)

French translations-

France- *"England"

**"Hello, My dear"

***"Miss"

****"My dear"

*****"All I did was complement the lovely lady England has brought with him. Nothing else!"

Yvette- #"Francis? Darling, what are you doing. You said you'd be right back. Oh my God, What did you do!?"

-## "What did you say?"

###"Yes"

#### "Coffee"

##### "Excuse me, I'm going to check on them."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi! Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. Enjoy! End A/N :)

* * *

Stuck together: Chapter 4- Emotional Italians

Italy skipped into the hotel, holding the door open for his fidanzata*, Valentina, who walked into the building much slower than him, his fratello and Bella, Romano's

girlfriend already inside checking in. The tall woman's eyes scanning every inch of the lobby from behind her round sunglasses. "Ve~ Vita Mia**! Everything is OK! Non

preoccuparti!***" Italy exclaimed, grabbing his blushing fiance's hand and pulling her towards the check in desk. "OK." Valentina whispered bashfully to Feliciano, and

he smiled brightly over his shoulder before turning to the woman behind the desk.

"Salve, Signorina!**** Check in for Feliciano Vargas!" While He handed over all the necessary paperwork and got the key, Valentina gave the lobby a glare, sweeping

the room for possible threats. She couldn't help it. It had become second nature to Valentina. Especially around her Fidanzato#. Valentina straightened the silver and

diamond ring on her left hand before Feli clutched her hand in his tightly, dragging her and their luggage towards the elevator. "Ve~ You don't have to watch out for me

like that anymore." Italy whispered, squeezing Valentina's hand. "Yes I do. Even if I am you're fidanzata, I am also you're bodyguard. It's my job!"

Feliciano stood on his toes to tuck her bobbed hair behind her ear, and slide the dark glasses off her face. Her coffee colored eyes met his hazel. "Remember, this is your

vacation! Don't stress!" Italy smiled, hugging her around the waist and leaning his head against her shoulder. Valentina melted into the embrace, burying her face in his

hair. "Si, mi amore.##" Italy smiled, kissing her collarbone, pulling away as the elevator doors slide open. "What's the room number?" She asked, dragging the

suitcases out of the elevator. "Um, room it is!" Italy said, checking the key's number, sliding the key into the lock. Valentina did a once over of the room before allowing

Feliciano into the room, but she covered her paranoid behavior by telling him she was turning on the lights and putting the suitcases in the room.

Once deemed safe, Valentina was tackled onto the bed by Feliciano, who promptly cuddled up to her. "What will you be doing while we're having our meeting, Vita mia?"

The shorter Italian ran a hand through her short black hair, burying his face into her chest as she pet his hair. "I was planning on finishing the little bit of wedding

planning I still have to do." Feliciano hummed, wiggling more into Valentina's breast. "I thought we planned it all. What still needs to be done?" Valentina chuckled,

kissing the top of his head. "I still need a dress, Feli. Remember? That's the only thing left."

"Oh. That's right. I forgot." Italy said with a frown, eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, Vita mia! I've been trying really hard to be a part of the wedding planning and being

there for you while we plan it, and I'm always away at work, and I'm never serious when you try talking about it, and Germany told me I should listen to you more, and

that I should be there for you, and be there with you while you plan the wedding and I know it's a super hard thing for you to do, and I know your parents aren't even

talking to you right now, and I feel bad because I feel like a terrible Fidanzato to you and I. I. I." Valentina cupped Feliciano's face in her hands, brushing the tears away

with her thumbs.

"Shh, I know, Mi amore. You've been really good with everything this whole time, and you've really helped with all the planning. Please don't cry!" The shorter Italian sat

up, straddling his fiance's stomach, rubbing his eye with a closed fist. "You're- you're sure?" Valentina smiled, partially sitting up to brush Feliciano's hair out of his face.

"Of course. Ti Amo###" "Ve~ Yay! Ti amo anch'Io!" Valentina's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the edge of the mattress when Feliciano tackled her in a hug, her

other arm hugging her Fidanzato. Valentina scooted herself and Feliciano towards the middle of the bed, Feliciano's head landing on her bust again, but Valentina noticed

that he felt heavier.

"Feli?" She said, poking his cheek softly. Her only response was a soft snore. His face is relaxed, his left arm still curled around her, but his right is tucked under his

body at an awkward angle as his legs hang half off the bed. Chuckling under her breathe, Valentina adjusted the pillows behind her, moving Feli so his arm was beside

him and the rest of his body was actually on the bed. Valentina couldn't deny what her Fidanzato had said. When she and Feliciano first began dating, her parents had

not approved. They claimed that Valentina, a lowly bodyguard hired by Italy's boss, was socially beneath her nation representative boyfriend,the man she'd been hired

to protect.

Even when she had taken Feli (his idea) to meet her family, they still held the idea that Valentina and Feliciano should not be together. Valentina smoothed down Feli's

hair, scowling. Even his boss thought that they were good together. Oh well. If they didn't want to be a part of the best thing that ever happened to her, then that's on

them. At least her sister, Guilia, still spoke to her. At least Giulia liked Feli. That's all that mattered to Valentina.

Feliciano shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to Valentina, who leaned down and kissed his forehead, petting his hair. No matter what anyone said, family or not, she was

marrying the man of her dreams, and they were in love.

* * *

A/N OK, same not as the last chapter, I speak no Italian. So if something is wrong, please let me know! I'm doing my best to make sure all the languages are actually

saying the right thing. I was also thinking about writing a prequel like story about how they all met each other. If anyone likes the idea, I will probably write it. Even if

it's just Valentina and Feliciano's story because it's kind of important to the beginning of the story line. Anyhow, I'll do my best to have chapter 5 out soon, and if anyone

likes the prequel idea I'll write that after this story is done. Have a good day/night depending on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)

Italian phrases

Italy

*"Fiance"(Feminine)

**"My life"

***"Don't worry!"

****"Hello, Miss!"

*****"

Valentina

# "Fiance" (Masculine)

## "Yes, My love."

###"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N As you all know, I don't speak Ukrainian. So if any of this is wrong, please tell me and I will fix it. Thank you and happy reading! I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. Enjoy! End A/N :)

* * *

Stuck Together-Chapter 5:

Ukraine sighed, knitting needles clicking together. The blonde nation was enjoying the quiet hotel room as she silently worked, the mass of yarn in her lap growing as

the ball of yarn rolling around in the basket beside her shrank. When she discovered the rocking chair in the hotel room, Ukraine had been so happy. She had brought

along the present she had been making, and the discovery of the chair had left her with a smile. Katyusha rocked slowly in her chair, finishing her last row while

humming to herself. Her knitting was the only way she could truly relax, especially at the insanely stressful world meetings her boss always made her go to. At least she

could see her little Brother and sister, and she could knit.

Yekaterina looked up when the door swung open, tying off her yarn as her boyfriend, Vyacheslav, stepped in, a disposable cup in each hand. As soon as he saw her,

Slava's soft brown eyes lit up, a sweet smile spread across his face. "I got your tea, Katyusha!" He said with a bright smile. Setting her knitting aside, Ukraine took the

hot beverage with a love filled grin. "Thank you, Slava!" Vyacheslav blushed, sitting on the bed facing her. "Of course! How's the knitting coming?" Katyusha sipped her

tea before sticking the extra yarn into the project before holding it up. The project is a scarf, made of snow white wool yarn with diamonds stitched among the white in a lovely royal blue. "I finished it. What do you think? Do you like it?" Slava smiled, feeling the soft wool of the scarf. "It is lovely, Katyusha. I like it very much!" Yekaterina sighed, draping the scarf around Slava's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his dirty brown hair before clasping her hands over her heart. "I am so glad. I made it just for you!"

Slava held the ends of the scarf against his chest, right above his heart before gathering Katyusha in his arms and onto his lap. " Thank you, I love it, Мій Кролик*! It is

perfect." The Ukrainian couple kissed softly, Katyusha's hands cupping his face. "Я тебе кохаю.**" Slava muttered, pulling away from her lips. "Я теж тебе люблю!" She

said softly, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "You are most welcome! I am so very glad you like it." "Of course I like it, I love it! It is so soft and warm, and made

by my favorite woman!" Slava said, curling his arms around her waist while both the Ukrainians blushed. "You're so sweet!" Ukraine said, brushing a few strands of his

hair out of his face. "Well, so are you, Katyusha! I really do like the scarf! It is a very practical gift!" Said blonde Ukrainian blushed, kissing his cheek softly, leaving his

lap long enough for her to grab her drink and for Slava to scoot towards the head of the bed.

"I met your brother Russia while I was down at the cafe. He asked me to let you know that he's very glad that you are happy." Vyacheslav said, Yekaterina leaned her

head against his shoulder, her soft blue eyes peeking through thick eyelashes. "Oh, Vanya is so sweet. Did he have anyone with him? I do hope he is happy." Slava

rubbed Katyusha's lower back, working out one of the many knots. "There was a sweet, tiny lady with him, and I do believe she came with him, but I am unsure." The

blonde woman nodded, burying her face in her boyfriend's neck.

"I do hope she came with him. He deserves the happiness and love. Maybe I will ask him tomorrow." Slava leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "I think that is a

good idea, Мій Кролик. You do want to be on better terms with him, Da? Maybe talking to him about something like that might help both of you." Slava said, leaning

back against the pillows. "Oh, I hope so! And hopefully Natalyia takes it well! The poor dear." Katyusha said, picking up the remote and flipping channels till she found a

cooking television station with English subtitles. The Ukrainian couple curled up around each other, finished their slightly cooled teas while watching delicious-looking

foods being made. The two were eventually lulled to sleep while watching a mix of sweet old Norwegian women cooking more food than a family of eight could it in a

meal, and tough cooking competitions.

* * *

A/N So the next chapter will be the actual meeting itself the next day. Hopefully you all like it. Also, I will be giving Sweden a boyfriend, since he is the only character

that is canonically gay. Also, Hungary will have a girlfriend, because 1. I was having trouble creating a guy that I thought would be good for her and with her, and 2.

Because I thought it would be cute. I, myself, am a straight girl and in a relationship with a guy, so I hope these relationships are written accurately and naturally. If I

write something with either of these two couples that seem forced/ awkward, please remember that I've never done this before, so please be patient! I'm doing my best!

Also, as the story progresses, there will be some mention/ discussion/ situations about sex. I will not be writing any sex scenes, but I will be mentioning them. This is

another thing that I have never done, in either writing or real life. I mean, the most I've done is hug my Boyfriend. So, the point of my rant is that I will try to write

everything as accurate as possible! Anyway, I hope everyone has a good night/ day/ afternoon! Peace:) End A/N

Ukrainian~

Slava

*My Rabbit

** I love you

Katyusha

# I love you, too


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I had a slight bout of writer's block, and I was helping my sister and her Fiance fix up their house. Anyway, I hope

everyone enjoys the newest chapter! I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. Enjoy! End A/N :)

Chapter 6- World meeting #1

* * *

Finland hovered around his fiancee, nervously asking Stiina repeatedly if she needed anything before he went to the meeting. The platinum blonde woman laughed, her

hand resting on her three months pregnant belly, thanking Theda as she placed a steaming teacup on the table beside her, while she ignored China and his girlfriend,

Shi Lei, fussing. The chinese couple had been constantly asking her if she needed anything, if she was comfortable, if she needed help, etc. Stiina found it super sweet,

but the constant fuss was driving her a little crazy. "Tino, Aarre#, I'll be fine! Joakim and Gunhild will be here, Theda's already gotten me tea, Sonja offered to help me,

and clearly Shi Lei is willing to help. Don't worry!" Tino sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If you're sure!" Stiina smiled, her sky-blue eyes shining before she

kissed him on the nose. "I'm sure. Go on before you get in to trouble!" Tino nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before dashing out. "I'll be in to check on you in about an

hour! Love you!" The Finnish woman laughed, nibbling on a salmiakki favored Pantteri*. "I love you, too. Good luck!"

The blue eyed swede beside Stiina, Joakim, squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Berwald, you should probably go with Tino. He'll need someone to calm him down." The

much taller swede nodded, kissing Joakim softly. "S' y' l't'r." He mumbled, the smallest of smiles gracing his features when he saw the brunette's sweet smile. "I l'v' y'."

Joakim bounced up onto his toes, kissing his boyfriend. "I love you too!" Berwald pat Joakim on the top of his dark brown hair before leaving the room.

Italy was sitting on Valentina's lap, crying loudly about how he would miss her, and that he loved her so much more than pasta. Valentina did her best to get him to stop

crying, Germany sending sympathetic looks her way as he tried convincing the emotional Italian to come to the meeting. "Fratello, you dumb ass! Let's go!" Romano

said, kissing his bleached blonde girlfriend, Bella, one last time, quickly wiping off the pink lipstick that transferred from the smiling Italian's lips to his. "But, but,

Fratello!" Italy whined, throwing both arms around Valentina's neck, squeezing tightly. "I don't want to leave Vita mia!" Valentia gagged s her Fiance briefly cut off her

ability to breath. "Fe-lici-ano." She choked out, tugging on his arms till he loosened his arms, smothering her with kisses.

"Sorry, Amore!" He cried, glomping her once again. Valentina sighed more, kissing him softly before standing while holding him, walking towards the room that was

being used for the meeting. Nodding slightly at Switzerland, Valentina placed her Fidanzato in his seat, kissing him quickly. "Now, Feli. Stay here and go to your

meeting. I'll see you in less than an hour, ok? Te amo." Feliciano pouted, but pulled himself up to the table. "Ok, Vita mia. Ti amo anch'Io." Valentina smiled, kissing the

top of his head, waving softly at Liechtenstein as she left. She was quite proud of herself. After all, this was the fastest she'd gotten Italy into the meeting room. She and

Feliciano had done this dance at every meeting since the two had started dating.

America dropped his bomber jacket over Theda's shoulders as she chatted away with Russia's girlfriend, Viktoriya. "Hey, I'll see you later, Babe. love you." He leaned

down to whispered in her ear. Theda smiled over her shoulder, kissing him softly, neither noticing the dark lipstick that smudged onto Alfred's lips. "Ah love ya too,

Darlin'. Go wow 'em! Makes sure nobody forget's Mattie 'gain." Alfred laughed, swatting her on the butt before walking away. "I'll do my best, Angel-face." Theda and

Viktoriya giggled, waving at the American man who turned halfway to the door, sending them a wink and a cheeky salute before continuing on his way to the meeting.

Alfred hummed under his breath, a bright smile on his face as he dropped into the seat beside his brother. "Mattie." America said, leaning on his brother's chair,

clutching his heart. "I'm in love!" Canada chuckled, squeezing Kumajiro tightly. "I noticed. What's that on your lip?" America snapped out of his daydream, touching his

lip curiously. "Huh? Oh!" Alfred looked at his fingers, staring at the black lipstick as if it was the best thing to happen to him. "Thanks, Mattie. Don't want to make my

super awesome speech with that on!" America pulled out his phone, snapping a quick picture and sending it to his girlfriend before wiping the inky colored makeup off

his lips. All the other nations filed in, some also wiping away many shades of lipstick as well as they sat down.

"My I have your attention, please." Norway said, a beautiful woman standing beside him with long sandy blonde hair and a bright smile. Norway smiled slightly, curling an arm around her waist before addressing the nations again. "My lovely fiance, Bente, has found a spell from the 3rd century that will grant our significant others immortality as our capitals." Poland scoffed. "Like, Jou're kidding, right?" America bounced up, pointing at Poland. "Dude, shut up! If it's a chance that my Baby can stay with me forever, I'm in!" England folded his hands in his lap. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with America. I. I don't know without Lexie." He said softly, the other nations that are in relationships agreeing. Bente placed a massive book on the table, opening it to the proper page. "The spell will only work if you, the nation, and the significant other or the human, are truly in love." Romania tipped his head to the side curiously. "Why is there even a spell for this? And how do you have it?"

"My family has been magic wielders for centuries now. This spell was created by viking wizards for Scandinavia. To prevent people from being abusing the ability, the spell can only be done once for each nation, and only once a year. In other words, there's no going back from this." Bente explained. "But, if the human doesn't truly love you, they will burst into flames and die."

"Are you willing to risk it?" Norway asked, each nation's eyes wide with terror.****

* * *

A/N Ooooh! Cliff hanger! I'll have part 2 out hopefully tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I'll do my best! I hope everyone has a good night/ day/ afternoon! Peace:) End A/N

Finnish

"Treasure"

Finnish candy, kind of like gumdrops. They come in a mix of fruit flavors and Salmiakki or black licorice.


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck Together: chapter 7- Immortal spells

A/N- So,the spell that is performed is totally made up, and I didn't even bother looking up any real spells or rituals. Also, because there are so many different religions

depending on where you are in the world, I wanted to try writing some different religions, too. I am a Christian, and have very little experience or knowledge about

some religions

out there. So if something is not right, or I use the wrong name for something, PLEASE tell me! I would feel really bad if I did something wrong or disrespectful! And

please, everyone be nice! I know religion can be a touchy subject, but I want every one of my characters to be as accurate as possible.

On a happier note, if any of you enjoy Horror movies, I suggest seeing "Scary stories to tell in the dark." There are some jump scares, and a few scarier parts, but no

real blood or gore. My boyfriend and I went to see it the other night for his birthday, and it's really good! Lemme know if you went to see it and if you liked it! Anyway, please

enjoy chapter 7! I don't own Hetalia, I only own

the original characters in this story. End A/N~ :)

* * *

Chapter 7- Immortal spells

Finland bit his lip, worrying the flesh till it was bleeding. "And you're sure the baby won't be hurt? This'll cover them too, right?" He asked Norway for the one hundredth

time. Lukas sighed, pausing in as he poured a strange green liquid into the massive cauldron over a big fire in the middle of the courtyard. "Yes, Tino. They will be just

fine! The baby's already half nation, so it'll be perfectly fine and Immortal as well." Finland was finally satisfied, and left to rejoin his pregnant Fiance. Bente carried a

tray filled with different potions to the cauldron, pouring them all into it. "We're almost ready." She called, stirring the hissing liquid. The couples took this as the signal

to start kissing each other repeatedly. "They're acting like they're never going to see each other again." Romania mumbled to himself, watching the scene before him.

All around the snow filled courtyard, are Nations and currently Human significant others who are all preparing for the worst to happen.

Italy and Romano hanging on to their

girlfriends as they sob, America and Theda holding onto each other tightly while muttering "I love you" repeatedly to each other, Hungary is tightly holding her girlfriend,

Zsófika, by the hand as she talks to her in rushed Hungarian, the smaller Hungarian nodding periodically, while Denmark decided to be the extra dork he is and is

carrying Gunhild, his wife, around, talking about all the things they'll do once she's his capital, most of which are unrepeatable. Russia smoothed Viktoryia's long dark

hair from her face, the couple sharing sweet smiles and soft kisses, while Switzerland quietly told his girlfriend, Nina, that if anything goes wrong, the Romanian nation

performing the spell will be meeting his guns. Beside them, Liechtenstein innocently squeezes Sascha, her boyfriend, in a hug. Turkey pressed a kiss to the top of Ozge's

floral print hijab, His girlfriend smiled up at him as he pulled away, squeezing his hand in comfort when she saw the frown.

"Gather around the cauldron, everyone." England said, dropping the handful of powder he was holding into the big black pot before taking his place beside Lexie, holding

her hand. The blue haired girl looks nervous, and almost like she was going to vomit up her breakfast. The nations and their lovers stood in a circle around the cauldron,

the human on the inside with their backs to the black cauldron, the nation holding both of their hands as they face them. Romania placed a small, wooden bowl in

between each one of the nation couples, a handful of herbs in each bowl. With a large branch of an old oak tree branch with different magical symbols carved all over it,

Romania traced symbols around each couple, chanting

as he did. With a big ladle, he filled each bowl with steaming green liquid from the cauldron, his chanting getting faster as he made his way around the circle.

Each bowl erupted into a cloud of smoke, engulfing the couples in the blue, pink, green, and purple fumes, causing the nations and humans to choke and cough.A

sudden wind whipped everyone's hair around, making the smoke form a multi colored vortex around each couple. Romania's chanting grew louder as the wind picked up.

Each of the human significant others began to float off the ground, the smoke turning into glowing lights. Romania's chanting ended abruptly, and each of the siq.

others floated back to the ground, each collapsing against their Nation boyfriend or Girlfriend. The light and color slowly disappeared, leaving a courtyard full of panting

possibly immortal humans and extremely worried Nations

Joakim swallowed thickly, tiredly lifting his head off of Berwald's shoulder. "Did. Did it work?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Romania closed the spell book in his

hand with a flourish. "clearly, since none of you erupted into a ball of flames." He said, his tone very matter-of-fact as he began to clean up the bowls and other supplies

he had used. Ukraine laughed with joy, bouncing up on her toes to kissing Slava, fingers wrapping around his suspenders. Finland rubbed Stiina's belly, America called

Canada over, The quieter twin congratulating the louder one and the very tired cowgirl. France was kissing Yvette passionately. So passionately, in fact, that Switzerland

threatened to shoot him if he didn't stop scaring Liechtenstein and Sascha. Gunhild laughed as Mattias swung her around

in a circle. "Now you're really stuck with me!" she said, running her fingers through his gravity defying hair. The Dane laughed, kissing his blonde little wife, still holding

her about 3 feet off the ground. "We're stuck together, aren't we, Elskede.*"

* * *

A/N Ok, yeah. That was bad. Hopefully someone likes it! Let me know what you all think. Also, at some point, I will be making a poll about the gender and name of Tino and

Stiina's baby. I still haven't decided when I will, so keep your eyes open for my announcement of that! I hope everyone has a good night/ day/ afternoon! Peace:) End A/N

*My Beloved/ My sweetheart.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out! I went camping with my family, and I didn't get this done before we left. Anyway, I hope you enjoy

this chapter, and make sure to read my ending A/N please! There's so important info in it. Enjoy! End A/N :)

I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story.

* * *

Stuck Together: Chapter 8- The Aftermath

The aftermath that followed the spells completion was… interesting to say the least. After the severity of the fact that eighteen humans were now immortal

personifications of their nation personifications significant other, the group headed to the nearest bar. Well, minus Canada, America, Theda, Iceland, and Sonja, who,

due to Theda, Sonja, and Iceland all being under-age*, went back to their hotel room to order room service and watch a movie together.

Lexie wished she'd gone with

them as she nursed a glass of wine with Yvette, their boyfriends off in the corner. England is already drunk off his ass and France was a half a pint away from being as

drunk as the Englishman.

"Should we get them back to the hotel?" Lexie asked, pulling out Arthur's wallet to pay for their drinks. Every time they go out drinking, he gives her his wallet for safe

keeping. It had a habit of disappearing when he was drunk, and giving the leather square to Lexie was easier than cancelling his credit cards and getting new ones every

time. "Zhat vould probably be good idea. Before zhey start fight." Yvette said, paying her own tab before following

Lexie to the back where their lovers were. "Lethie! Gushe vhat!" England slurred, flailing at Lexie. "What is it, Love." She asked, helping Arthur stand. "I wuv

youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Lexie giggled as he nearly fell, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "I love you too, Arthur. Let's get you back to the hotel, ok?" As she expected,

her boyfriend whined, burying his face into her stomach. "But I'm no' eve' drunk!" Arthur grumbled into her belly, hand shaking as he tried to raise his beer mug to his

lips. Lexie took the beer, sipping it quickly before placing it on the table far from his reach, kneeling beside his chair. "Arthur, Dear, do you remember that thing you

wanted to do?" England's eyes widened comically wide. "Yeah?" Lexie batted her eyelashes, leaning forwards so her cleavage showed more. Arthur's cheeks flushed

darkly. "If you come with me to the hotel, we can do it tonight." England did everything but break a hole in the wall to leave the bar.

Yvette had an easier time getting Francis out of the bar. All it took was Yvette walking over, clear her throat, and he was on her like flies on honey. " Au moins, attendez notre retour à

l'hôtel, Francis!**" France smiled, leaning down to her ear. "J'attendrai, mais une fois dans notre chambre, vous serez à moi!***" France whispered, causing her to

blush as he dragged her out of the pub, kissing her passionately once they got into their rental car.

* * *

Turkey was on the phone with his very angry boss, two seconds away from telling the screaming man where he can get off, while Ozge is sipping tea beside him,

concern clear on her soft features. "Come on, boss! You love Ozge! It's not like

it some random Flo...Yes, boss! I know! ? WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I SHOULD HAVE...I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK YOU THAT! WHAT! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT,

THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF THAT!" Turkey shrieked,

hanging up on his boss, grumbling under his breath as he lay face down on the table. "Sadiq? everything alright?" Ozge asked, playing with his hair, causing him to

groan. "Yeah, my boss is just throwing a pissy fit. Said I should've asked before doing this. He'll get over it, the brat." Ozge giggled, her boyfriend smiling into his arm.

"Are you sure this won't leave you with even more

problems, darling?" Turkey sat up, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Nah, like I said, he'll get over it. I've done some crazy shit before, and he's done the same

thing." Ozge smiled softly at her masked Fiance. "Using a spell to turn your fiancee immortal is a bit different than running around Ankara^ in nothing but a mini skirt

while screaming that Greece can quote, Suck it, unquote. But, if you're sure, dear." Ozge said, using finger quotes when saying quote and unquote. Sadiq

kissed Ozge's knuckles, smiling against her tan skin. "I'm positive, Babe!"

* * *

Finland was holding Stiina on his lap as he sipped a drink, and wasn't planning on letting her leave his lap anytime soon as they discussed baby names. "So, if it's a girl,

we'll call her Inka Anneli, and if it's a boy, we'll call him Mikael Henri." Tino said, writing the names on a napkin. "You'll need to double those names, Aarre#" Finland's

eyes widened comically, jaw dropping as Stiina placed his hands on her belly. "Wha-what?" Stiina giggled. "Tino, we're having twins!" Tino let out a happy shriek before

kissing his fiance sweetly. "We're having twins. Su-san! We're having twins!" Joakim smiled brightly squeezing Sweden's hand. "C'ngr't'l't'ns." "Congratulations, guys!

That's amazing! Do you know the genders?" Joakim asked, leaning into Berwald's side, the taller swede draping his arm around his smaller boyfriend. Stiina shook her

head. "No, I just found out that we were having twins the other day." Bente sipped her beer from her own perch on Norway's lap. "The more, the merrier, yes?" She

said, Lukas nodding in agreement. "When are you due?" Gunhild asked, keeping a firm hand on Denmark's collar. The spiky haired blonde whined, trying to wrench away

from his wife to get another drink. "March seventh; I'm three months along. But, having twins explains why I'm so big already!" Stiina gushed, flailing her arms around.

The other Nordics laughed, Joakim catching her arm before she accidentally punched him in the face. "Oh!" Stiina gasped, hands falling into her lap, turning to face her

fiancee more. "We need to finish the nursery!" Gunhild squeezed her hand, smiling. "Don't worry, we can all help you!" Stiina beamed. "Thank you!"

* * *

Hungary squeezed Zsófika's hand, flipping off a man that yelled something crude at them from his car. The two Hungarian women are currently looking for somewhere

to go for dinner. They had planned on staying at the bar, but when a group of drunk barflies had started whistling and cat-calling them, Elizabeta decided they should

probably find somewhere else. "Liza?" Zsófika asked, running a hand through her choppy pixie cut. "Yes, love?" Zsófika's icy blue eyes met Elizabeta's soft green. "I

love you, very much." Hungary laughed, kissing the shorter girl lovingly. "I love you very much as well, Zsófika. Why so shy, Kedvesem$?" The auburn haired woman

gulped. "Vell, I, um. I vant you to meet my szülők.$" Elizabeta's jaw dropped. Zsófika's parents were far from the best in the world. In fact, last she heard from her

girlfriend, they had refused to speak to her when they learned that she was in a relationship with a woman. "My. My brother called me last night, and said that he talk

vith zhem about it, and zhey vant to meet you." Zsófika found sudden interest in her boots. "Nem, nem, nem,$ Kedvesem! If you vant me to meet them, I vant to meet

them! I've already meet Andras, so I zhink zhe next step is your szülők, Igen$?" Elizabeta said, tipping Zsófika's head back by her chin, smiling down at her love.

Zsófika stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Zhank you!" "Anyzhing for you, my love!"

* * *

*The legal age to drink alcohol in the U.S.A is 21, Norway is 18, and Iceland is 20. America and Canada are physically 19, Iceland physically 17, and Theda and Sonja

are both actually 17, and therefore underage. Everyone else is at least 19, but mainly over 21.

French- ** "At least wait till we get back to the hotel first, Francis!"

*** "I will wait, but once we get to our room, you're mine!"

Finnish #Treasure

Hungarian $ My darling

$ Parents

$no, no,no,

$Yes?

^Capital of Turkey

A/N I'm going to have a poll in my profile for the next 6 months for everyone to vote on the gender/ names of the babies. The options will be two boys, two girls, and a

boy and a girl. I hope everyone has a good night/ day/ afternoon! Peace:) End A/N


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hey, Everyone! Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter out, but I've had some stuff come up, and I've been busy. If I don't update regularly, it's either because my

Sister's wedding is coming up, or because I will be in the hospital. I've recently been diagnosed with a chronic disease, and because of it I've had to have a lot of medical

stuff done. Anyway, I'm sorry it's taken a while! Feliciano and Valentina's wedding chapter will be out soon, which is fun! Happy reading!

I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. End A/N~ :)

* * *

Chapter 9-Almost Wedding

Valentina stood as still as she could, Bella tacking down the last little bit of lace sticking up on her dress. It was a week before the wedding of Feliciano Vargas and

Valentina Laguardia, and the Italian girls were finishing up the last few things that needed to be done. "All done! So, what else do we have?" Bella asked, grabbing a hair

clip to pin back her blonde hair. "Um, Feli needs to pick up his uniform from the cleaners, which he's doing now, and I need to ask Roderich." Bella nodded, crossing off

'fix dress' on a list. "OK! So, you have the hall rented, the church date set, the license purchased, the caterers are booked, all the bridesmaids have our dresses,

Romano's getting the rings, Feli ordered your bouquet, the groomsmen have their tuxedos, photographer and videographer are set. Do you need help?"

Valentina nodded, hiking up her skirts and stepping behind a changing screen. Bella unzipped the beautiful dress, helping the bride step out of the dress, before hanging

the white garment up. "Oh!" Valentina perked up, smiling as she pulled on her sundress. "Did I tell you what I told Feli my dress looks like?" Bella laughed, placing the

long, snow white, lacy dress into a garment bag. "No. What did you tell the poor dear?" Valentina boxed up her baby pink heels. "I told him it was short, wasn't white,

and simple.*" Bella simply laughed, shaking her head as she pulled a sheet off the floor length mirror. Valentina had rolled her eyes when the blonde had let her into the

apartment, finding every mirror covered. According to Italian tradition, it was bad luck for the bride to see herself in her dress before the wedding on the day of the

ceremony. However, Bella's mother, who is the wedding coordinator, took this tradition to the extreme, and passed these thoughts to her daughter, who hadn't let

Valentina see herself in the dress since the second fitting when she saw it with all the adjustments made. "Oh, God! Poor boy! What did he say?" The brunette smiled

lovingly, hanging up her veil. "He just smiled that airy smile of his and said he was sure I'd be beautiful. He's cute." Bella giggled, giving Valentina's hand a squeeze.

"You both are so sweet together. Ugh, I'm so excited for you both!" Valentina returned the small squeeze. "Thank you. We just need to drop this stuff of at our house

and then head to the venue and start setting up." Bella smiled, handing Valentina her shoe box. "You got it, Boss!"

Valentina tucked her shoe box under her arm and draping her veil over her forearm, Bella carrying the garment bag as the two Italian women left Bella's apartment.

Pulling out her car keys, Valentina popped open the trunk of her red convertible, both girls placing their baggage into the trunk. "How will you ask Roderich?" Bella

asked, climbing into the passenger's seat as Valentina started the car. The brunette sighed, lighting a cigarette. "I have no idea. I was just going to call him and ask. Do

you think my Dad would be super pissed if I didn't have him walk me down the aisle? I mean, We never have gotten along, and, well, they practically disowned me."

Bella sighed, leaning over and taking Valentina's cigarette. "Well, do you want him there?" She asked, taking a drag on the cigarette. Valentina held her breath, stopping

to let an older woman cross the street. "No, not really. In fact, I'd rather not have either of them there." Bella chuckled, patting Valentina's arm. "I didn't think so!" The

brunette nodded, pushing in the car's lighter as she stopped at a stoplight, pulling out another cigarette and sticking it in her mouth as she waited for the lighter. "But,

even if they do suck, they're still my family." She said, stepping gently on the gas. Unlike her loving Fidanzato [ Italian- fiancee], Valentina is a rather good driver. "I

understand, Val. I really do. No matter what, they're you family. However, you've gotta understand that they're insanely toxic and you've gotta cut the toxic people

out." Valentina laughed sadly, as she pulling up her drive way and parking, quickly pulling out the cigarette lighter. "I know, Bella, believe me, I know. But," she

paused, voice cracking with sorrow. "But, it's just so hard to do." Bella gently held her future sister in law's hand, running her thumb over Valentina's knuckles.

Feliciano came bouncing out the front door, a big smile on his face. "Ve~ Via Mia, you're back! I picked up my, Oh!" [Italian-My life] Italy ran to the driver's side door,

wiping away Valentina's tears. "What's wrong, Amore?" [Italian-Love] He asked, pulling the door open to hug her, tears in his own eyes. "I... Family..." Was all that

came out of Valentina's mouth, but it was enough for Feliciano to understand the problem, and he quickly hushed her, hugging her tighter. "Te amo, Vita mia." He

whispered. [Italian-I love you, My life.] "Te amo anch'Io." [Italian- I love you, too] Valentina whispered into his chest while Bella quietly slips out of the car and carried

Valentina's belongings inside.

* * *

*This is what my Mom told my Dad before their wedding about her dress. Her dress was a long, snow white, lacy gown that was anything but simple.

A/N- I thought having the English translations next to the phrase/ sentence that isn't in English, and I clearly also changed the align of the chapter, because I realized

how harsh it was before. Sorry about that! I hope everyone's OK with these changes. If anyone wants me to change it, I will. Just let me know! Have a good day/night

depending on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Meeting the family.

A/N-This is the chapter where Hungary meets Zsófika's parents,who are rather homophobic towards the two, and also are rather manipulative of Zsófika. I just want to

warn anyone who would be uncomfortable with that. But, Elizabeta ends up telling them off, so it's all good in the end. Anyway, happy reading! I don't own Hetalia, I

only own the original characters in this story. End A/N~ :)

* * *

Elizabeta sighed as she put on the turn signal, sending Zsófika a sympathetic look as her girlfriend ran her hands through her hair, tugging on the short strands. The

couple are on their way to a nice restaurant to meet up with her older brother, Andres, and her parents. The girls car ride had been completely silent, and as they drew

closer to the restaurant, Elizabeta finally got tired of it. "Kedvesem?" [Hungarian- My Darling] she said, slipping her hand under her dress and over Zsófika's thigh, and

giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, ok? We'll go in, show them how amazing we are as a couple, and then we'll go home, drink a glass of that Tűzkő Traminer* you

got me for our anniversary, and I'll go down on you so many times you'll forget who you are, where you are, and what happened today." she said sweetly, in a tone like

she was talking about the weather. Zsófika's cheeks turned bright red, but didn't say anything against her girlfriend's statement. All she did was lace their fingers

together and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Oh, God." Zsófika whispered under her breath when Hungary pulled into the parking lot, turning to face her girlfriend. "We're really doing this." She breathed, giving

Elizabeta a nervous smile. "We are. Don't worry!" Elizabeta smiled, leaning forward to kiss her nose before the girls climbed out of the car, walking hand and hand into

the restaurant. Andres met them in the restaurant's entrance, and gave both of them tight hugs. "Are you two going to be ok?" He asked, glancing back and forth

between his sister and her girlfriend. "We'll be fine, Andy. No worries!" Elizabeta said, linking her arms with Zsófika and Andres, dragging them both towards the siblings

glaring parents. "Uh, Hi mom, hi Dad. This is Elizabeta, my girlfriend." Zsófika said quietly, Elizabeta pulling out her chair before sitting herself. "It's lovely to meet you

both!" Hungary beamed, giving Zsófika's hand a tight squeezed under the table. Dr. Mr. Virág glared across the table at her, and Dr. ág turned her nose up at her,

muttering "Hello." under her breath. their waitress seemed to sense the tension at the table, and chose to make her appearance at that time, and offering Zsófika a

sympathetic smile. "Good evening! I'm Jazmin and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked, placing menus in front

of each one of the Hungarians. After everyone had ordered their beverage, the Virág parents began hammering Elizabeta with questions, ranging from how they met, to

her opinions on different politics. They did not stop asking questions through the meal, and even as they waited for Jazmin to return with the checks.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Zsófika's Father said, eyes narrowing at Elizabeta. "We know it's definitely not doctor, but please tell me it's at least something in

the medical field. Since someone couldn't do what she was told." Her mother muttered, sipping her drink. Zsófika's ears turned red, eyes suddenly finding the table in

front of her interesting. It was practically a family tradition to go to medical school and become a doctor. Both her great grandparents, grandparents, and parents are

doctors, and Andres is already in his hospital residency. Zsófika, however, was a bit of a rebel, and is currently in law school, much to her parents' chagrin. They wanted

both of their children to follow in their footsteps, and when Zsófika didn't want to and chose to start law school instead, they refused to pay for her school, despite

having set up a savings account for her future education one day.

Elizabeta tightened her hand around Zsófika's hand and around the side of the seat of her chair, anger clear on her features. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as

sweetly as she could. "No, I work with the government. I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, the nation of Hungary." Both doctors paled, mouths falling open as Elizabeta retrieved

her credit card from Jazmin, sticking it back in her wallet. "Now listen well and good." she said, leaning against the table to glare at them, both of Zsófika's parents

shivered under the angry gaze. "I'm in love with your daughter, and she's in love with me. In fact, I plan on marrying her one day. And if either of you have anything

against it, you're both not going to like the outcome. I know you greatly dislike the fact she's not only dating a woman, but also not following the path you laid out for

her. I'm surprised the she even wanted me to meet you both after all the pain you've put her through all these years. C'mon, Kedvesem." [Hungarian- My Darling]

Zsófika practically bounced out of her seat, grabbing Elizabeta's hand as the walked away. "She's right mom." Andres said, walking away from his parents as they called

after him, grabbing his little sister's other hand as the three left the restaurant, Elizabeta handing Jazmin a rather large tip as they left.

"I'm sorry that went so badly." Andres said, hugging both girls. "S'not your fault, Andy. I know it wasn't going to go well. But it went better than I thought it would."

Zsófika said, Elizabeta nodding beside her. "Yeah, I know. But, still." Zsófika smiled, squeezing his arm tightly. "It'll all be fine, Andy. I'll call you tomorrow, Ok?" Andres

smiled, hugging his little sister again. "You got it, Zsófie. I love you." Zsófika kissed his cheek. "I love you, too." After parting ways with her brother, the girls climbed

back into their car, beginning the short drive back to their home. At a stoplight, Elizabeta's fingers slide underneath the edge of Zsófika's dress, gentle stroking the top

of her thigh, slowly moving down towards the inside of her thigh. Zsófika let out a breathy moan, opening her legs a bit more so Elizabeta had more room. She slowly

moved down lower and lower until her fingers brushed the fabric of Zsófika's panties as they pulled into their driveway and parked. "Wait, Lizie! I have a surprise!" she

said quickly, dashing out of the car and into their shared house. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow, a wide grin on her lips as she followed her girlfriend to their bedroom.

Propped up in a sexy position, Zsófika is dressed in lacy red lingerie, handcuffs dangling from her finger tips. "You promised to make me forget who I was, Liza." She

whispered, leaning forwards to show off her breasts. Elizabeta couldn't get the door closed and to the bed fast enough.

* * *

*Hungarian white wine from the Tolna, Hungary.

A/N- All the descriptions/ reviews I've seen on it says it's a really good wine. If anyone has had Tűzkő Traminer, let me know

if you like it! I'm not old enough to drink, and I have literally no idea about alcohol at all, and I just took the first Hungarian wine I saw on a list and picked that one.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/night depending on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hi everyone! Hope you all are well! This chapter will be a bit lighter than the last one, and features Valentina's bachelorette party. Enjoy! -End A/N

I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 11- Final night of freedom

"I can't believe this is what you're making me do." Valentina said, staring at the thin metal pole before her. Her sister, Guilia, giggled as she placed her champagne glass

down on the folding table before giving her a soft shove towards the pole. "Come on, Tina! I literally teach people how to do this all the time! Relax!" Guilia grabbed the

pole, swinging herself around her own pole gracefully. Valentina and her other bridesmaids watched in awe as her baby sister spun, flipped, and twirled around the pole.

Guilia's profession had begun as a hobby to piss off their parents, (another one of her hobbies,) that had spun into a job when she excelled at it. Their parents had called

her every name under the sun, from whore to stripper, but Guilia never cared what anyone said, so her parents comments toward her made no difference to her.

Valentina always admired in her little sister, and when she asked her sister to be her Maid of honor, she asked about maybe being taught to pole dance in the future.

She didn't think her sister would actually not only consider it, but would plan the lessons for her bachelorette. Guilia planned the bachelorette to be a fun Pole dancing

lesson with champagne and pastries, followed by a fun night on the town, and even though it was a plan that Valentina wouldn't make herself, she was still excited for

the night.

"That's amazing, Guilia" Valentina's friend and bridesmaid, Aurora, said, sipping her champagne from the side of the room. Bella grabbed onto her pole with both hands,

and tried to swing around it, but didn't manage to get the whole way around, and Emma, the last bridesmaid, tried to do the same, but landed on her butt instead.

Valentina took a deep breath, grabbed the pole, did her best to copy her sister's movements, but instead slipped straight off the pole. However, she grabbed the pole

with her left hand before she fell to the floor, causing her to jerk to a stop, facing the ground. "You OK, Tina?" Guilia asked, helping her sister stand. "Yeah, I'm fine!

Show me how you did that again." Guilia smiled, re-demonstrating the technique she used, and helped her sister complete the step.

The girls finished up their lesson, quickly showered, and got ready for their night on the town. Each girl curled their hair, applied way more mascara than necessary, and

were soon ready to hit the town, heading to a small bar. Valentina ordered a glass of straight vodka, to the disgust of her sister, who is currently sipping a pink

raspberry cosmo. "I can't believe you drink that." Guilia yelled over the pounding music, Bella nodding in agreement as she sipped on a glass of white wine. "I can't

believe you drink that." Valentina yelled back, nodding towards her sister's beverage. Guilia scrunched up her nose, moving away from a hand that had wandered

towards her rear end. "Let's go find Aurora and Emma." Valentina said, Bella and Guilia nodding and following her quickly towards the table her other two bridesmaids

were at. "Hey, Ladies! Everything OK?" Emma asked, tossing her dark curls over her shoulder. "Yeah, we're OK now." Valentina mumbled, swigging back the rest of her

vodka in one gulp. Emma looked skeptical, but let it go. "Let's go dance!" Aurora cried, grabbing both Valentina and Emma's hands and pulling them towards the dance

floor. "You're really partying it up tonight." Emma said, allowing Aurora to dance with her. "Are you kidding?! My parents have the kids and my husband's working right

over at the bar. I'm getting drunk, and then I'm going home with Lorenzo."

Valentina laughed, waving at her best friend's husband when he glanced over to check on the ladies. The stout Italian man smiled over the bar, waving back before

returning his attention to his costumers. The Italian woman knew as soon Aurora and Lorenzo met, the couple would be together forever. The way they talked to each

other, smiled at each other, talked about each other, made everyone around them know just how in love the couple was with each other. And when the welcomed twins

in to the world, the couple's affections toward each other seemed to grow even stronger. According to her friends, they felt the same way about her own relationship

when they first met Feliciano. They all said that you could tell how much Felicano means to Valentina, and how much Valentina means to Felicano, from how the couple

even looked at each other.

Valentina ordered another vodka from Lorenzo before practically running back to her table when she saw a man bothering Emma. This ended up being a bad idea,

because he than turned his attention on her. "Hey, baby!" The rather good looking and very suave American tourist slide up to her, draping his arm around her waist.

"Names Luca. Wanna split this joint and go have some fun." Valentina flashed her engagement ring, the large diamond sparkling in the dim light. "No, thanks. I'm

getting married next weekend." This didn't deter Luca in the slightest, and instead, his smile grew. "Well, what your fella won't know won't hurt him! C'mon! Have a little

fun before you're stuck with him." Valentina glared at Luca, wrenching her arm out of his hand. "Look, I'm happily engaged and getting married in less than a week. I'm

not interested!" Luca growled, grabbing her by her shoulders, which ended up being a bad idea. Valentina pushed the man away, and into the hands of the bouncer. The

tall man nodded to her, pulling the yelling american man out of the bar. "You OK, Val?" Bella asked, squeezing her hands gently. "Yeah, I'm OK." Bella smiled, tucking

away a curl that had fallen out of Valentina's up do before returning to her drink. Valentina pulled out her phone when it vibrated in her pocket, and when she saw the

picture Gilbert sent her She smiled. The photo is of Felicano happily chatting away with a stripper, seemingly unaware of the woman's intentions. Both are smiling, and

the woman is messing up Felicano's hair as she is perfectly balanced on her heels as she is crouched in front of him on the stage. The message that went with the text

read '_He's telling her about y__ou, and how __excited he __is for next week. He sure does love you, kid.'_ she chuckled under her breath, a smile spreading across her lips as

she messaged Gilbert back, telling him tonot let Feli drink too much. He simply responded the he made no promises, which made her laugh. Valentina sipped her vodka

before allowing Guilia to pull her on the dance floor and started dancing with her sister. After all, every woman should enjoy her bachelorette.

* * *

A/N-Ta-da! I'm not going to say much, but remember Guilia! She'll come back into the story a few different times, and will be quite important later on. Oh, and so will

Andres, Zsófika's brother, and maybe the stripper. I haven't decided about her, yet, but she might come back as an actual character. So remember them, please! The

poll about Stiina's babies is still up, so please remember to submit which option you like so I know what you all want the babies to be. Have a good day/night depending

on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. :)

* * *

Chapter 12- murder and beef stew

"Gunny?" Denmark called into his home, finding his little wife curled up on the sofa with a blanket around her like a cloak with another across her lap, typing away at her

laptop while Forbrydelsen reruns [Danish crime show; means the crime] played on the t.v. "Hey, how'd it go? Dinner's on the stove, Norge called and said you better

give him those files, and your boss called right after to say the same thing." She said flatly, eyes never leaving her computer. Mattias chuckled, kissing the top of her

blanketed head as he walked past her and into the kitchen. "Thanks, Babe. You're the best. The meeting was fine, Finnie and Stiina say hi, I'll fax those things to Norge

now while I'm thinkin' about it." Gunhild smiled, still staring at her work. "Thank you, darling." Denmark placed the papers Norway needed on the fax machine, hitting

enter before stepping back into the kitchen, and lifting the lid of the pot of oksekødssuppe [A Danish Beef stew. Means beef stew.] on the stove. After filling a bowl with

the stew, Mattias plopped down on the floor in front of the t.v., turning the volume up, and quickly engrossed in the show.

By the time the episode was done, he had finished his stew, gotten a text from Norway saying he got the papers, and also a message from his boss thanking him for

actually listening. Gunhild, however, hadn't moved from her spot since Mattias had walked through the door, still hunched over her laptop and typing away. Mattias lay

on his back, grabbing ahold of her knees. "Elskede? What are you doing?" [Danish-My beloved/ my sweetheart] He asked, squeezing her knees gently. Gunhild yawned

before responding. "Extra research for a case, double homicide. Trying to figure out if it was a knife or a saw." Denmark wrinkled up his nose. "Ew, babe. Don't you want

to take a break for a bit?" The blonde police officer shook her head, finishing her coffee. "No. I need to solve this, Mattias. For the two victims and their families." Mattias

pat her knee before giving it another squeeze. "You're right, Babe. You need more coffee?" He asked, quickly standing and taking her mug from her. Gunhild blinked a

few times in surprise. "Uh, yeah. That'd be great. Thanks, Min Konge." [Danish- My king]

Mattias kissed her before walking away. Gunhild pet King's head, finally giving into the fluffy cat's demands for a scratch behind the ears. A demand he'd been making

for over an hour, via headbutting her thigh and meowing till she noticed him, and as soon as she looked away, he began headbutting her again. Her cat, an orange

tabby named Marguerite, batted at King's head, rubbing her head against his when she caught his attention before jumping off the couch and curling up on their cat bed,

King only a step behind. "Here ya go, Elskede!" [Danish- Beloved, Darling] Mattias said, holding out Gunhild's mug. "Thank you." She said, sipping the steaming

beverage, a small smile appearing on her lips. "That's amazing, Mattias. Thank you!" Her husband smiled, kissing her before snuggling into her side. "You're welcome,

Gunny." The couple sat side by side for another hour, Mattias bringing his wife cup after cup of coffee while she continued to try and find any and all examples of knife

and saw wounds she could find. When the large clock in the hall chimed midnight, Gunhild stretched, setting her empty mug aside. "I think I've got everything I need."

She said, closing her laptop with a flourish. Mattias laughed, sliding his arms around her.

"Great! Now that you've finished your research, lets go to bed, and I'll rub your shoulders." Gunhild let out an almost inaudible groan. "That sounds wonderful!" Mattias

laughed,kissing her neck softly. "And maybe that shoulder rub can turn into something else." He muttered, sucking gently on her neck. Gunhild tipped her neck towards

him more, letting out a soft moan. "That would be fantastic." Mattias pulled away, eyebrows knit in confusion. "Really?" He asked. Gunhild giggled, setting her blankets

to the side, relieving that she was only wearing one of Mattias t-shirts and red panties as she crawled into her husband's lap. "Of course! It's been way to long, Min

Konge." [Danish- My king] she whispered into his ear, kissing the spot behind it. Mattias slid his hands up her shirt, tracing over her spine and rib cage, turning his head

to kiss her neck before gently pulling her back by her hips so Gunhild was sitting on his lap facing him. "I love you so much." He whispered before pulling her into a

passionate kiss, licking her lower lip, asking for entrance. But Gunhild pulled away, bouncing up off his lap and running towards their bedroom while laughing. Mattias

sat in surprise for a few moments before realizing she was heading for the bedroom, taking off after her. Mattias tackled Gunhild to the bed, the blonde woman laughing

as he smiled lovingly down at her while stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Gunhild." He said, his wife's hands running through his hair. "Yes, my love?" She asked,

smiling softly. "I really love you so much." Mattias said truthfully, moving his legs to straddle her waist while keeping his face a few inches from hers. "I love you, too,

Mattias. So much more than you probably know." Gunhild said, pushing herself up to kiss him. Denmark's hands slide underneath her shirt, dragging the fabric up her

torso. Gunhild tugged at his shirt, and both Danes pulled their shirts off. "I still can't get over this." she whispered, tracing over the small tattoo of her name on his left

pectoral. "Hey, Alfred and I were drunk and it sounded like a good idea! Theda likes his." Gunhild rolled her eyes. "I never said I didn't like it. I just can't get over the

fact that even when you're so drunk you think getting a tattoo is a good idea, you think of me." Mattias smiled, running his hand down her body. " I'm always thinking

of you." Gunhild arched towards him, letting out soft moans when Mattias began kissing down her body. "I love you." He muttered against her stomach.

Later that night, as Mattias held his sleeping wife to his chest, he traced over every little freckle, scar, and mark on her back, occasionally kissing her forehead. Before

the spell, he would have cried while holding her like this, knowing that he'd only have a limited amount of time with the love of his life, that soon he would be alone

again. But now, after the spell, he and Gunhild would be together forever. His wife sighed in her sleep, wiggling closer to him in her sleep. "Jeg elsker dig."[ Danish- I

love you.] He whispered, kissing the top of her head gently.

* * *

A/N-Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/night depending on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This chapter, for some reason, has really kicked my butt. Sorry it's taken so long to get it out! Also, my sister gets married Saturday, so that's fun! Next chapter will

be out soon, and will be about Italy and Valentina finally getting married! Unenthusiastic yay!

I'm actually super excited about writing their wedding, and I've been looking into a bunch of Italian wedding traditions, and I must say, they have some fun ones!

Anyway, enjoy Germany getting some! End A/N~

I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. :)

* * *

Chapter 13- Friends with benefits

Germany raised his beer bottle to his lips, sipping the zippy beverage as he ignored the other patrons at the bar. Prussia had drug him to the bar, and promptly ditched

him to hit on a college student who was apparently into the Prussian as well. Oh well, as long as he got some beer out of the deal, he didn't really care. "Is anyone

sitting here?" The most beautiful woman he's ever seen asked, gesturing to the seat beside him at the bar. Ludwig fought the blush that was forming on his face at the

beautiful woman beside him. "Nein. Go ahead." The woman smiled brightly, ordering a beer of her own, striking up a conversation as she took her first sip. The two

blondes sat together, sipping their beers and casually flirting. Ludwig learned that the girl's name was Elsa, she had recently broken up with her boyfriend when she

stepped out to use the restroom during a date, and she found him making out with another woman. So, she left after breaking up with him, and went to the bar for a

beer.

"It's my own fault for taking him back the first time, though. Everyone told me he was trouble, but I didn't listen." Elsa sighed sadly before smiling. "Oh well. Just means

I'm down a toxic person in my life, yes?" Ludwig chuckled, smiling back at her. "So, what about you? How'd you wind up alone in a bar on a Friday night when you look

like that?" Elsa asked with a wink, her grey eyes shining in the dim light. "Well uh, Danke. Mein bruder drug me here, but ran off and left me." Ludwig blushed while Elsa

shook her head, adjusting the sleeve of her jacket. "My sister used to do the same to me all the time. I'm sorry." Ludwig smiled, waving slightly. "I am used to it." Elsa

giggled softly, sipping her beer.

The two blondes ordered another round of beers, continuing to flirt with one another as the bar's other patrons began to disperse. Elsa traced small circles into Ludwig's

bicep, smiling up at him with a slow flush spreading across her cheeks, leaning up and kissing him softly on the cheek after he complimented her. Elsa leaned back,

biting her lower lip as she curiously gazed up at him. "May I kiss you?" She whispered, swallowing thickly. Ludwig blushes, but nods, leaning in and pressing their lips

together softly. Elsa sighed, pressing into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ludwig smiled into the kiss, turning his head slightly and allowing Elsa to

deepen it and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her right hand slide into his hair, while her other rested against his bicep. Ludwig sighed into the kiss, fighting against

Elsa's tongue for dominance and quickly winning. Elsa pulled away when air becomes necessary, letting out a soft groan. "Do you vant to get out of here?" He asked,

rubbing small circles against her hip with his thumb. Elsa nodded, sitting back up in her chair, reaching into her purse for her wallet. "I've got it." Ludwig said, giving her

arm a squeeze before paying both tabs.

"I live right across the street." Elsa whispered in his ear, running her hands down his chest before leading him out the door and down the street. Ludwig laced his fingers

between her's, and Elsa ran her thumb over the top of his hand, leading him to her apartment building. As soon as they were alone in the elevator, Elsa pulled Ludwig

into a kiss, her back pressed up against the wall of the the elevator. Elsa's fingers ran through his hair, tugging on it gently, while Ludwig deepened the kiss, his hands

slide up the back of her shirt as their tongues met. The blonde woman moaning as Ludwig rubbed a knot out of her lower back, dragging her nails through his hair,

causing him to let out a soft grunt. Elsa ducked away suddenly, right as the elevator doors opened. "Come on, before someone sees us." Elsa said, her voice slightly

hoarse from lack of air. The couple practically ran to Elsa's studio apartment, locking the door behind them before crashing on to the bed, lips once again pressed

together tightly. Elsa let out a soft moan when she felt the massive bulge in his pants, allowing him to pull her shirt off. "Please hurry!" She moaned, rolling her hips

against his, resulting in both of them moaning. "Impatient, aren't we." Ludwig chuckled, sliding her pants down. "You are to." Elsa said, tugging on his pants as she lay

back, pulling him up to hover over her. "Than let's get to it." He said, kissing her.

Break-

Ludwig stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but his pants in just enough time to see Elsa pulling her t-shirt back on. The blonde woman winced when she saw the

scratches on his back as he turned to pull his own shirt on. "Sorry about your back. I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" She asked, kneeling on the edge of her bed.

"Nein. I like it a little rough." Elsa smiled, playing with her comforter. "Oh, good. I do, too. Um, look. Would you... Would you like to do this again?" she asked, blushing.

Ludwig blushed as well, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth the strands back into place. "I..If you would like to." He muttered. Elsa smiled. "I'd love

to."

* * *

A/N... This was the hardest thing I've ever written. I'm not even kidding. This was harder than the research paper I wrote about medical stuff last year. I'm not even sure why, but it was really hard to write this chapter. Maybe because of the subject matter or something. I dunno. Anyway, Chapter 14 will be out soon! Have a good day/night depending on when you read this! Peace! End A/N :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N~ Hi everybody. Sorry it's been a while. As you know, I've been going through some medical stuff right now, and I'm currently recovering from my second surgery, so while I'm on the mend, I figured I'd get some writing done! End A/N

I don't own Hetalia, I only own the original characters in this story. :)

* * *

Chapter 14- Wedding day

Valentina paced back and forth, taking deep breaths and doing her best to remain calm. Currently, she is in a small back room at the church, waiting for the wedding to

begin, which is in a matter of minutes. Roderich is seated in a folding chair, his back ram rod straight as he watches her pace. "Valentina, Darling, please. Calm down!"

He finally said as she began her 20th lap of the room. Valentina sighed, smiling back at him nervously. "Ok. I'll try." Roderich gave her hand a squeeze, and the two

enjoyed a brief moment of silence before Guilia came barreling into the room, face white as a ghost. "Val? Mom and Dad are here. They want to see you." Valentina's

knees gave out, and Roderich caught her around the waist, moving her to sit in his chair. "Do, do you want to see them?" Guilia asked, giving her sister's hand a

squeeze as Roderich pat her other hand in comfort. "I. I don't know. I probably should." She said, squeezing Guilia's hand back,before allowing her sister to slip away

from her. "Vould jou like me to leave zo jou can have some time alone vith zhem, or do jou vant me to stay?" Roderich asked, brushing her hair out of her face and

smoothing down her veil. "I"ll be fine, Roderich. Don't worry." Valentina said, shaking her head, and Roderich pat her hand in comfort. "Alright. I'll be close by."

Valentina nodded, smiling slightly at him before he left. "Thank you." She whispered, and he smiled, nodding before leaving.

'Now I really need a cigarette.' She thought, glaring at her parents as they stepped in the room, both shivering from the intensity of her glare. In the hallway, Valentina

could hear the bodyguards and men her father always had with her, and she mentally shivered at the thought of who all could be in the group. Mr. and Mrs. Laguardia

both deal in some shady underground, mafia level business that included drug trafficking, and went everywhere with a crew of men. One of the reasons that Valentina

and her parents didn't get along was the fact that their whole livelihood was based on illegal activity, and her's was based on enforcing the law. The other reason was

that the whole reason she and Feliciano met was because her parents ordered a hit out on him.

"Why are you here?" Valentina asked, arms crossed over her chest. "Is that anyway to speak to your parents!" Mr. Laguardia barked, Mrs. Laguardia sneering at her

from his side. "You stopped being my parents the day you told me you hoped I'd die. I was nine, and in the hospital because one of your idiots shot me." Valentina

stood, hands in tight fists at her sides. "We're your parents whether you like it or not, and you'll come with us this instant!" He screamed. "No! I never want to see either

of you again! And I hope you both know that in less than an hour, I'm cutting all ties with you both, and forgetting that I ever knew you. You were never my parents! I

hate you both!" Valentina yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she fought to keep a straight face. "You ungrateful little bitch! You're coming with us now!" "No! I'm

not going anywhere!" She screamed. Mr. Laguardia raised his hand, and Valentina flinched. The sound of the door splintering opened, and fist colliding with flesh echoed

in the room.

Valentina blinked her eyes open, surprised that she hadn't been struck. On the floor, Gilbert is wrestling with Mr. Laguardia, blood streaming from Gilbert's knuckles and

the former father's nose. Elizabeta's holding back Mrs. Laguardia, Ludwig is fighting someone in the hall, and Roderich is stuck by the door because of the fighting. Alfred

and Matthew burst in the room, both blondes with blood on their knuckles, and Romano a few steps behind them, gun drawn. "Gilbert!" Valentina cried, kneeling by the

albino while the american twins and her brother-in-law subdued the man on the ground. Mrs. Laguardia broke free from Elizabeta, running down the hall. "Liza!"

Valentina yelled, hoisting up her dress and tossing the pistol strapped to her leg to the Hungarian. "You might need that!"

Hungary nodded her thanks before taking off down the hall after the run away. "He didn't touch you, did he?" Gilbert asked as Valentina pressed a tissue to his bleeding

lip. "No, no he didn't." Gilbert sighed, nodding. "Ok, good." Valentina helped Gilbert stand, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep him up before kicking one of her

father's men in the gut, sending him right into Japan's fist. "Let's get jou out of here." Gilbert said, lifting Valentina with Roderich's help over Spain and the man he was

fighting on the floor, pulling her down the hall by the hand. As the three ran down the hall, they past police officers and body guards, most asking if they were OK as

they past. "Gilbert!" Yvette cried, running towards them with tear filled eyes, Francis using a candle stick as a sword as he fought with one of the men behind her. "Êtes-

vous bien! Dieu, ce qui s'est passé?!" [French- Are you well?! My God, what happened?!] Yvette asked, pulling the Prussian, Austrian, and Italian into the sacristy, where

they found several of the other significant others, the priest, Liechtenstein, and Finland.

"Je vais bien, Yvette. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Hey, Finland, they might need you down there." [French- I'm fine, Yvette. Don't worry] "OK. Here. Stay safe!" Tino handed

Austria the massive rifle he had somehow produced, pulling a small pistol out before kissing his Fiancee and running out into the fray. Theda pulled a first aid kit from

her purse, and Yvette resumed her fussing over Gilbert, who took the gun from Austria and situated himself by the door, leaning against the wall beside it. "Where's

Feli?" Valentina asked Ozge and Joakim. The Turkish woman looks scared out of her mind, gripping onto Joakim's hand tightly, Sealand holding onto his other arm and

hiding his head in his chest. "He and all their bosses were taken into the confessionals when the fighting started." The swede said, patting Ozge's hand. A gunshot

sounded outside the door, followed by a long string of cursing and a loud thump. Romano stumbled in, cursing under his breath. "Where's Bella?" He demanded, holding

onto his arm as blood stained his fingers and Yvette screamed. "I..I don't know!" Stiina said, and Romano swore loudly, turning to leave but was stopped by Nina kicking

her heels off and loading a bullet into the handgun they all recognized as Vash's. "I'm coming vith jou!" "Vhat! Hell no! Get back here!" Prussia yelled, grabbing at the

Swiss woman as she and The Italian ran into the fight. The battle only lasted a few minutes longer, and then the whole church stilled.

The group huddled in the sacristy held their breath, Gilbert tightened his hold on the gun with his good hand, Yvette putting more pressure on his injured one. "Gilbert?"

Ludwig called from outside the door, knocking twice. "Jou all can come out now." Roderich opened the door, Ludwig immediately coming in to check on his brother and

the other nations coming in to check on their significant others. "Where's Feli and is Lovino ok?" Valentina asked Russia as he pats Viktoriya's head. "Italy is steel in hees

hidings place, and Romano found Beella. She is tryings to get him to go to hospital for steeches. It is not goings well." Valentina shook her head, a fond smile spreading

across her lips. "Grazie, Ivan." [Italian- Thank you] Valentina slipped out into the hallway, stepping around some police officers arresting one of Mr. Laguardia's men.

She turned when she heard someone yell her name in the distance."Valentina!" Lexie yelled, holding on to her sunhat as she ran. "You look beautiful. Are you OK? What

happened? Is everyone OK? Are you hurt? Where are your flowers? I need to take my adderall!" Valentina smiled, and pat the Brit on the arm. "Thank you, you do, too.

I'm fine. My parents showed up with half their corner of the mob. Feliciano has my flowers, and you should probably take that." Lexie nodded, grabbing Valentina by the

elbow and spinning her in a slow circle, checking for any signs of blood, bruises, and tears. "Alright. You look uninjured. Physically, at any rate."

"Vita Mia! Are you alright!" Feliciano yelled, running down the hall, his boss a few steps behind, holding a massive bouquet of white lilies. Feliciano wrapped both arms

around Valentina, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm fine, Amore. Are you hurt at all?" Valentina let out a sigh of relief when he shook his head no. "Thank God."

Feliciano offered her his elbow, smiling and sniffling softly. "Than, let's go get married!"


End file.
